This Morning
by Tasharii
Summary: Wanda and you are enjoying a sweet autumn morning together. Nothing can last forever.


The porch swing creaked softly as you rocked yourself in it. Tingling heat spread from the glass of your Jack Skellington mug and warmed your fingers against the chill of the morning. Birds were singing, and your eyes drifted to the shimmering lake. It peeked through the changing leaves of the trees several yards away. An old rock path led down to it, weaving through the overgrown roots and all the way to the sun-bleached dock.

One your grandfather built a long time ago. Or maybe his father. This cabin had been in your family for a long time. Now it was your mother's, but she let you have an extra key.

The old lodge didn't have any close neighbors. Which was why it was so perfect. About a mile down the dirt road, maybe a little further, was the closest one. A farmer. His family ran a market in town and had an apple orchard, among other things.

A soft creak from the screen door to your left broke the quiet. It banged shut and you looked up to see Wanda stepping out. Her long brown hair was up in a messy bun. Some strands danced in her face, tickled by the crisp autumn wind. Thick plaid pajama pants stuck out from under her long black sweater. An oversized t-shirt under that. The ends of the sweater curled close to her hands, just leaving her fingers bare, and her collection of rings glinted in the morning light.

One pumpkin spice muffin was held by her teeth, another in her left hand. Then she had a steaming coffee mug in her right, and a shiny red apple was tucked safely in her sweater pocket, along with a kitchen knife. Smiling fondly at her, you felt your heart flutter at how insanely adorable she was. Wanda's eyes were still barely open, obviously sleepy. Leftover mascara smudged under her eyes, even though she had washed most of it off before bed.

Still smiling, you accepted the muffin from her outstretched hand. You had baked those together last night before bed. A sudden craving that you hadn't been able to ignore. She took a big bite from the one in her mouth, a satisfied groan drifted from her throat as she chewed.

"You're up early." She stated, swallowing a mouthful of coffee. Her eyes took in the peaceful morning. Dew clung to the porch railing and jingling windchimes. The trees whispered and swayed in the wind. Just like every morning since you arrived. Consistently beautiful.

Scooting closer to her, you slipped your arm through hers and hugged. Then laid your head on her shoulder, "Couldn't sleep." Another pleasant breeze blew your hair back and swept a few red and brown leaves up onto the cabin's porch.

Wanda nodded and peeled back the wrapper of her muffin. Her cup floated in a red mist beside her, so she could utilize both hands. Small crumbles from the muffin sprinkled down onto her lap. She brushed them away and crossed her legs, tucking her chilled feet under her thighs. The swing jolted slightly with the movement.

Your eyes followed the twisting glow of the mist as you took a bite from your muffin. Then peeled the wrapper back one handed with your teeth. Other hand still holding your precious coffee on your thigh. It was still warm even through your sweatpants.

A comfortable silence fell. Passed with eating your muffins and sipping coffee. The world was starting to wake up along with you. The sun crept up in the sky and the forest surrounding your sanctuary started to come alive. You watched leaves float down across the front yard. Despite having raked all the leaves up two days ago, you could barely tell now. It was hard to really care, though, considering how pretty it looked. Squirrels darted through the leaves, along with chipmunks. Earlier that morning, a fox had even crossed through the yard. The cabin was so old that it was simply a part of the forest now. Almost like another tree.

Oddly enough, you were still in New York. Geneva, New York to be exact. Only 5 hours from the Avengers Tower. But it felt like a world away. An entirely different world where things were quieter, and minutes drifted by blissful and sweet.

"We could stay longer." Wanda mused. Her head rested on top of yours and she spoke into her mug. Voice muffled. You finished off your coffee and sat the cup down on the swing beside you, muffin wrapper in it for safe keeping. Then you fished the apple and knife from her pocket and started to cut off chunks of it, eating it in small pieces. Juice dripped across your fingers.

A small smile made your features soften. Wanda hadn't read your mind to come to that conclusion. She didn't have to. Enough time had passed that you simply knew each other well, "We stayed longer a week ago." You lifted your socked feet up onto the swings seat, tired of rocking it. Then you leaned back, nuzzling against her arm. Wanda's legs were still crossed and she bumped her knee playfully against hers, hands full.

The swing kept swaying on its own anyway. You knew why.

Wanda giggled, the sound sweet and warm. She tilted her head to look at you, a small smile making her face light, "And?" She arched an eyebrow. One of her fingers tapped at the side of her mug, her ring making a hollow chiming rhythm.

Drawn in, you leaned forward and kissed her slowly. She melted against you and tasted like sweet hazelnut coffee and pumpkin. It mixed strangely well with the apple still on your lips. Her mouth was soft against yours and almost hot in comparison to the cool air. It made you shiver pleasantly, goosebumps covered your skin under your hoodie. After a minute you pulled back, meeting her blue eyes again, "And Tony might come extract us out himself if we don't go back soon."

It was unspoken that it was actually Wanda who needed to go back soon.  
Not that Tony and the others didn't love you, but you were just a culinary student. Who worked part-time as a baker at a well-off café.  
Wanda's favorite café even before you started dating.  
You weren't a hero.

Nobody depended on you to be available for life or death situations.  
The Avengers needed Wanda.

Disappointed, she frowned and stared off at the yard instead. Unsurprisingly, the silence didn't feel quite as peaceful anymore. The truth was a bitter pill for both of you to swallow. It wasn't that you didn't like living with the Avengers. Living there meant living with Wanda and the best friends you've ever had. However, it also meant your girlfriend was gone for weeks at a time. Training for several hours of the day. Being in a constant state of mild anxiety. Waiting for the next mission or waiting for her to come home.

Wanda crumbled up her finished muffin wrapper and stuffed it into her empty pocket. Then leaned forward to sit her mostly-empty mug down on floor. You sat up straight, jostled by her movement, and offered her a slice of the apple. A tentative smile on your face, hoping to cheer her up, "We should take some of these back with us. I could make a killer pie from 'em." The others loved it when you cooked for them.

Accepting the slice, she took a bite and hummed in agreement. Another beat of silence passed before she finally said anything. Her fingers wiped against her sweater, cleaning off the juice and she stared at you seriously, "Would it be so bad if we never went back?" She spoke quietly, as if afraid someone might overhear. Might judge her for the question.

Part of you wanted to be selfish. To hide her away from all the hurt and conflict. Keep her safe so she could properly heal from every awful thing she had lived through. But this wasn't about what you wanted, or what you thought might be best for her, "If you never wanted to go back. If you didn't want to be an Avenger anymore. I wouldn't love you any less." You stated, twisting to place the leftover apple in your mug, freeing up your hands. Then you took her palms in yours, her fingers, like yours, were a little sticky. Undeterred, you stroked your thumb over her knuckles.

"If you went back and kicked ass and kept saving people. I would love you. Hell, you could do anything, good, bad, crazy, and I would be with you." You finished in a rush, blood making your face warm. Autumn wind cooled it a little, but not enough.

Wanda was still watching you, the hinges of the swing creaking as it continued to rock back and forth. A watery smile made her nose scrunch up and she tried to blink back tears. Instead of pulling her hands away, she rubbed her face against her shoulder, "Sorry, just—" She blew out a breath and laughed, "Just a little emotional." She giggled again and surged forward, pecking your lips and her smile grew, "My whole life, I've always had reasons to fight. Against Tony. For my family and home. For what's right. To help others and make up for all the hurt—" Her voice cracked, and she paused, whispering, "Hurt I caused."

"You don't have to feel guilty anymore. You've more than made up for that." You reassured, squeezing her hands. Reassured for probably the hundredth time, but you would keep reassuring her for as long as it would take. Her knees pressed against yours and she shrugged, eyes flickering from yours to her lap, as she organized her thoughts. You were huddled close together, flecks of morning light made strands of her hair shine gold. Some brave autumn birds swept down to the red birdfeeder hanging on the porch roof, their flapping wings loud in the quiet.

"I know." Wanda assured, and leaned closer, "My point is, I've never had a reason to want to give up fighting. Till I met you." Her fingers were always colder than yours but warmed as you kept holding them. Nervous, you twisted one of her rings around, toying with it.

Despite her words making you feel light, like you might float away, you frowned, "You don't have to give up anything for me. I don't want you to. Saving people makes you happy."

"You make me happy." Wanda emphasized, reaching up to hold your face in her hands, "Being with you makes me happy." Her fingers stroked through your hair, brushing it back. Your hands leaned on top of her thighs, balancing yourself. Moments like this made your chest bloom, warm and tight. So full that it hurt.

Unable to think of anything else to say, you whispered, "I love you." There were too many things to say. To choose from. Those words encompassed everything you felt but were still inadequate.

"I love you too." She tugged you forward and kissed you again. Your hands came up to rest on her shoulders and bunched up her sweater to hold on. Practically laying in her lap, she deepened the kiss. Your heart raced as your tongue brushed hers and her hands tangled into your hair. Rings cold on your neck.

After a few minutes of just holding onto her in the quiet of the fall morning, you pulled back and took a cool breath. Wanda's lips were red, and skin flushed. She was so beautiful that it took you a minute to remember what you wanted to say, "I don't care where we are or what you want to do. As long as I get to be with you. I know I'll be happy." The words felt cheesy and cliché, but you didn't regret them. Not with the way she was looking at you. Like you just handed her the galaxy and every star to go with it.

Wanda smiled, teeth white and bright, "Then I guess we'll just figure it out." She agreed, body relaxing as if a shadow had lifted off her.

"Together." You settled, standing up. She stared up at you, confused, and you picked up your mug, wiggling it at her, "I need more caffeine if we're gonna be making any life changing decisions this morning." With your sudden movement, the birds startled and flew off in a chaotic flurry. A few feathers floated down to the porch and you shook your head, amused.

Snorting a laugh, she stood up and wrapped her arm around your waist. For a minute you just leaned against each other and watched the birds disappear into the trees. Then Wanda picked up her own mug, remnants of lukewarm coffee sloshed in the bottom, "Good idea. I need at least one more cup to feel human." She groaned and stretched before her arm settled around your hips again.

Together, you headed towards the front door, and Wanda continued, "I knew I kept you around for something." Her hand came up and poked your temple playfully. You rolled your eyes and opened the door, stepping just into the threshold and held it for her.

"Cause you love me?" You asked, leaning back against the screen door, keeping it open with your weight. Autumn air snuck into the cabin, combating with the warmth inside and swirled around your feet. The windchimes rang loudly as the wind picked up and Wanda's hair whipped around her face, her sweater fluttering against her legs.

Slowly she stepped closer to you and leaned over you, shielding you from the wind. Her free hand held yours, interlacing your fingers. Then she kissed your forehead. Her breath brushed across your hairline and she whispered, "More than you know."


End file.
